


Doubts

by fruitsudans



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, happy annniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsudans/pseuds/fruitsudans
Summary: Shinichi finds that he doesn't deserve Kaito. Kaito begs to differ.





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary to my OTP! I hope everyone enjoys this small one-shot in honor of 4/1.

It was about nine o’clock when Shinichi finally arrived home after another stressful day at the police station. There were four murders and two suicides that he had to deal with, with one of the victims being one of Shinichi’s old classmates from Teitan. It was stressful to say the least.

Shinichi loosened his tie and removed his shoes.

“Kaito I'm home!”

Shinichi was only met with silence. The lights were off in the hallway and a faint light could be seen in the kitchen area.

“Kaito! Are you home? You better not have left the lights on...again.”

Shinichi dropped off his briefcase by the stairwell, making a mental note to remember and pick it up after dinner. There was so much paperwork to do after cases. He had a feeling that he would be up in the library all night.

The silence in the house was eerie, reminding Shinichi of the times he would stay in the large mansion alone as his parents ventured around the world. It was a familiar feeling, but he wished it wasn't. It also reminded him of how Kaito had been distracted lately, often zoning out when they were together. Shinichi was scared that Kaito would eventually leave him too. A heavy weight began to settle in his stomach as Shinichi’s mind wandered.

Shinichi finally turned the corner of the hallway and went to the kitchen. His eyes widened at the wondrous sight. A feast was spread out on the kitchen table, ranging from fresh salads to roast pork. Trays of various desserts were also set out. In the middle was a white cake with a familiar monocle and bow tie drawn out in icing. White and blue banners were hung on top of the curtains and spanned the entire area. 

Shinichi stared at the spread in awe until he felt familiar arms wrapping around his middle. Warm breath hovered around his ear.

“Welcome home Shinichi. I've been waiting for you.”

Shinichi closed his eyes and leaned back into his lover’s arms. He would never get sick of this feeling.

“Where were you hiding? And why did you cook so much? There's only two of us.”

Kaito kissed Shinichi's cheek before leading his lover to the nearest chair. He pulled out the chair and Shinichi sat down.

“My dear, don't worry. This is but a small trifle.” Kaito gestured to the plates of food, “Now, what would you like first? The roast pig? The salad?”

Shinichi looked over the dishes and felt his heart go heavy. An overwhelming sensation washed through him. This is what it felt like to have someone waiting at home for you. This is what it meant to be at home.

 

* * *

After a peaceful dinner, Kaito wiped the corner of Shinichi’s mouth with a handkerchief. Kaito had a fond smile as he gazed at his lover.

“You missed a bit, how cute.”

“Thank you Kaito,” said Shinichi as he placed a kiss on Kaito’s cheek, “it was delicious. I definitely enjoyed the pork.”

Kaito grinned and kissed Shinichi’s forehead. “It was my pleasure love. Now let me serve you a slice of cake. I got mom to give me her recipe.”

Kaito used a knife and cut out a slice of the cake. He held up a forkful to Shinichi’s mouth. “Try it and let me know if it's good.”

Shinichi opened his mouth and tasted the cake. The taste was delightful and Shinichi hummed in approval.

“Kaito it was great!” Kaito’s cheeks turned slightly red from the praise.

“I'm glad you liked it Shinichi. It means a lot coming from you.”

Shinichi felt his heart grow warmer as Kaito continued to feed Shinichi. Kaito snuck some bites in between, causing Shinichi to chuckle.

After a few more slices, the two fell into a comfortable silence putting away the remains of their dinner. After putting it all away, Kaito held out a hand to Shinichi.

“Let's go Shinichi.”

Shinichi took Kaito’s hand and followed him to their bedroom. Shinichi expected something to be different in their bedroom but nothing seem to have changed. Knowing Kaito, it may have been hidden.

Kaito squeezed Shinichi’s hand and gestured to the bed.

“Why don't you take a seat? I have a couple more surprises for you. Lights are staying off though.”

Shinichi sat and waited patiently in the dark as Kaito fumbled with something in his pocket. In a puff of smoke, a cupcake appeared in Kaito’s hands. Shinichi looked at it puzzled.

“We just had cake and you still have room for desserts?”

“Just wait one second love.”

Kaito finally pulled out a lighter and some sort of stick from his pocket. Kaito placed the stick on the top of the cupcake and used the lighter to burn the top of the stick.

Shinichi's eyes widened as sparks of light started emerging from the stick.

“A sparkler? Indoors? Really Kaito?”

“I thought you'd appreciate the sentiment!” Kaito pouted as he presented the cupcake to Shinichi, “Besides, I can extinguish it in like a sec. Like I'd let the house burn down.”

The two watched as the sparkler finally died out, leaving the two in the dark with only the moonlight from the window. Shinichi, unsure of what to do, coughed into his hand.

“You can have the cupcake Kaito, I don't mind.”

Kaito puffed out his cheeks, mumbling about ungrateful detectives (?) and how hard it was to find a decent reaction (??) these days. Finally Kaito put the cupcake aside and kneeled down in front of Shinichi.

“Alrighty, since you can't get it through your thick skull, I'll just spell it out for you: Happy Anniversary.”

Shinichi’s mouth dropped as Kaito pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a silver band.

“Also, I’d like you hand in marriage. You've been by my side for so long and there's nobody else I would love to spend my life with. I love you Kudo Shinichi, snark and all. Will you spend eternity at side, my great detective?”

Shinichi gasped and covered his mouth with his hands as he stared down at Kaito. Only moments ago, Shinichi believed that Kaito was leaving him. Now Shinichi felt absolutely stunned as Kaito was proposing to marry and stay with him.

Kaito bit his lip. “Um, please don't leave me hanging here…”

Shinichi observed as Kaito was nervous and slightly sweating. Shinichi’s eyes softened as he took the ring from the box and tried it on.

“Perfect fit.”

Kaito was nervously fidgeting as he was still waiting for an answer.

“Of course I'll marry you Kaito. There's no one else I would rather be with.”

Kaito stood up and hugged Shinichi with enough force to push him down onto the bed.

“Oh Shinichi I love you so much! Thank you thank you! I'll make sure you're happy as long as we live.” Kaito peppered kisses all over Shinichi’s face. Shinichi stared up at Kaito’s indigo eyes and found himself melting into the embrace. Kaito's eyes then looked down at him in concern.

“S-Shinichi are you crying? Dear is something wrong?”

Shinichi, startled at Kaito’s statement, swiped at his eyes and found that he was indeed crying.

“O-oh. It seems I was.” Kaito held Shinichi’s cheek.

“Dear, were they tears of happiness or is there something wrong?”

Shinichi looked away, hesitating on whether he should tell Kaito about his earlier feelings. Biting his cheek, Shinichi mustered up his courage to tell his boyfriend—no fiancé the truth.

“When I got home, I just remembered how lonely I was before I met you.” Kaito backed up as Shinichi began to sit up. Shinichi shyly rested his hand on Kaito’s as the two sat next to each other.

“Shinichi you don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I promise to be with you always.”

Shinichi blushed and gulped before saying, “I was also thinking about how I was scared that you would eventually leave too.”

Kaito’s eyes looked at Shinichi with honest concern as Kaito squeezed their hands and laid a kiss upon Shinichi’s newly acquired ring.

“Shinichi dear, you may be a death magnet and you may be late home sometimes, but I have never thought of leaving you.Never crossed my mind.”

Shinichi, touched by Kaito’s words, began to tear up again. He hid his tears as he hugged Kaito.

“Thank you Kaito. I love you.”

Kaito patted Shinichi’s back as the sniffles from Shinichi died down.

“Well if we’re being really sentimental right now, then I have something to confess too I guess.” Leaning his head on Shinichi's shoulder, Kaito whispered, “Sometimes I don't think I deserve you. You being a star detective while I'm just...me.”

Shinichi tensed in his fiancé’s arms, absolutely struck by the absurdity of the words.

“Kaito you're absolutely wonderful! If anything, I don't deserve you!” Shinichi tightened his grip on Kaito’s middle. “Don't ever think that again.”

“Same to you then.” Kaito kissed the area below Shinichi’s ear, making the smaller man shiver. Kaito placed small kisses until it trailed up to Shinichi’s cheek. Shinichi was beginning to feel very warm after all of the touches.

“Very physical today, aren't you Kaito?”

Kaito smiled into Shinichi’s cheek. “Only for you dear. How about I show you how much I love you?”

Shinichi blushed and the night continued to shine down on the two as they embraced once more.

* * *

 OMAKE

After a lot of cuddling, Kaito put an arm around Shinichi’s body and sighed.

“Ah that was great.”

"Mhmm.”

“Happy anniversary babe.”

“...Happy anniversary Kaito.”

“...”

“...”

“...you forgot today was our anniversary.”

“...maybe?”

 


End file.
